Matchmaker
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: Faith is just a loner on a self destructive path of promiscuous sex with women, but will that change when she meets Buffy? Buffy/Faith Please R&R.
1. Faith's New Target

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. If any characters mention that you don't recognize then they probably belong to me.

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

POV: Faith but might switch to Buffy a few times

Summary: Faith is just a loner on a self destructive path of promiscuous sex with women, but will that change when she meets Buffy?

A/N: Hey everybody it looks like I'm back, and with a new story! Well I hope you guys enjoy.

--

What will it take to get this chick out of my bed?! I flattered her, fucked her, I even did it twice! And now she's still here… in my bed… talking WAY too much… about fashion. Will this torture stop? Is this god's way of saying stop having one night stands with women and then kicking them out and never talking to them again? Well I ain't gonna listen if it is.

"Listen, Courtney…"

"Cordelia."

"Right, anyway I have this really important thing to do tomorrow and it's not that late in the night where you can't walk home so if you don't mind… getting the hell out of my bed?"

She's silent, giving me a death glare to end all death glares.

"Fuck you." and then she left. Thank whoever, I can only stand so many words coming out of people's mouths and then I just want to kill them. But here I am, all alone in my rinky dink motel room in good ol' Sunnyhell. Perfect.

I can't stand this silence it's driving me nuts. So I get dressed putting on my favorite leather pants and a small T-shirt that accent my goodies- not that I need it of course- and my leather jacket. Ah so many memories with this thing. And I go out to my favorite diner for a quick bite. Next stop the Bronze…again.

It's my second time tonight going in and the bouncer sees the stamp and lets me in without charge. I love being a frequent to places. They know who you are and if they like you; you get discounts and god knows I need them. So I'm at the bar about to order me a shot of Jack when I see this gorgeous blonde.

My… God… I can NOT help myself from staring at her and the nerve racking thing is that she's coming towards me or is it the bar? Unfortunately she was just coming up to the bar.

"Hey can I get two margaritas and a beer?" then she turns her head towards me. "Hi."

Oh god what do I do why am I even having problems talking to her I've fucked tons of ladies why is this one different? I shake my thoughts and she that she's gone. So I ask Kate who the bombshell was.

"Oh, her? That's Buffy; she's been here for three years now."

Not for as long as I have, I've been here since I was 6.

"I wouldn't try it Faith." She tells me.

I chuckle at this.

"Why?"

"I've heard that anyone that's even gotten close to her dies."

I bust out laughing to this.

"Well I shouldn't be worried then all I want to do is fuck her."

"I also meant that in a physical sense."

"Whatever." So I get my shot and I head towards the bodacious blonde bombshell, B. Whoa, try saying that three times fast… I didn't mean right now you idiot. I see her over across the club with some other people, a red haired girl and a wimpy looking brunette boy and oh god… great… Cordelia.


	2. Faith's First Date Part 1

Oh shit! What the hell am I gonna do?! So I down my shot and head to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and head to one of the stalls. What? Like you never had to take a wicked piss before. Anyway I just got through wiping when all of the sudden Cordelia comes in. how do I know it's her? Because she was yelling when she came into the bathroom. So I'm hiding in here. Shut up.

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I don't know why you're getting all worked up over some girl you met and had an O.N.S with."

"Because she… no one has EVER treated me like that! Not Jake, not Matt, definitely not Xander."

"Well there's a first time for everything." She says with, I know has to be, a smirk.

"Screw you, Buffy." She says amusingly.

"Maybe later."

Oh please don't be joking! That would be hot! Or better yet a threesome… I think I just came. I hear her and B leave so I slowly creep out of the stall and sigh. But B comes back in still facing the door talking to Cordelia.

"Hold on a minute Cordy, I have to get my purse." and then her head is towards me. "Hi." she says softly.

"Hey."

"I saw you at the bar, you kinda spaced out on me. Are you okay?

"Uh… yeah. I'm Faith."

"Buffy"

"Nice to meet…" then she cut me off.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

Holy shit, as in like a date?

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, meet me tomorrow at this address" then she takes my hand and writes her address on it. "8:00. don't be late" she says a little too sugary.

"Ok." I say more shocked than I'd like too. Then she grabs her purse and heads out and I'm still standing here.

What the hell… did I get into now? Great… a date. Never had one of those before. So I exit the bathroom and swirl into the crowd of warm bodies… and make my way out of the club. I really have to think about this.

I get back to my motel room a lay down. I just got asked on a date… and I didn't even answer she just assumed that I'd want to.

Well you would too if you were asking someone on a date.

Well yeah. But what am I going to do I mean I've never been on a date so I don't know how to act or how to dress or anything.

Just be yourself and wear what you usually wear.

But what if she doesn't like the real me? Whoa way too deep, I'm taking myself out of this self convo.

Alright… I'll do it.

--

_Next Day _

Alright it's like 7:30 and I'm on my way to B's place. I washed up and put on my best rock tee, pair of black denim pants, my favorite boots, and my leather jacket of course. I even straightened my hair for this. I look up from the paper and look to the house. 1630 Revello Drive, Perfect. So I step up to her door and knock. I wait a while when a woman opens the door.

"Oh, hi you must be Faith. I'm Joyce, Buffy's mom." She says and motions for me to come in.

"Thanks, is B ready yet?"

"Apparently you've never been on a date." She says with an amused smile. "She'll be ready in a few minutes; would you like to sit down?"

"Yeah, thanks." I say. This is getting awkward not only am I going on my first date but I'm also meeting the parent.

"So where are you two going?"

"Uh…" I didn't plan that part. Idiot! Why didn't you?!

"We're just going to go hang at the mall and maybe see a movie." B pipes in. Wow she looks amazing, she's wearing a white and yellow sundress and has her hair down… last night she had it up… I like it down… very much so.

"Uh… yeah."

"Well alright, you girls be good now." With that being said Mrs. J walks off into where I'm assuming is the kitchen. And B grabs my hand a leads me down to my car. A black '98 Nissan Maxima, I love this car! And so do the ladies.

"I love your car."

See?

"Thanks."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No, more of an action kinda girl." I say with my patented smirk and she blushes and gets in on the other side. I get in on the driver side and put the key in the ignition. Ha! That sounded dirty. Anyway she starts talking again.

"So do you want to know where we're really going?" So wait, we're not going to the mall? I look at her funny I guess because she started chuckling.

"You didn't think we were really going to the mall did you?"

I don't say a thing.

"Well no, we're going to the quarry."

Shit and me without a bathing suit. Oh well if there's nobody there I'll just go nude… and if there is, well I'll just go nude. I could really care less.

"Cool."

I was kinda quiet the way there. Everything she said during the convo could be turned into a sexual reference. So I was really biting my tongue and she started playing with the radio which I really don't care. I really don't like any music except for rave music and even that was playing in my car, I couldn't really dance to it, so yeah. And then we get here, and were alone so nude it is then.

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

"No I'm just gonna do it in the suit that god gave me." heh heh I said 'do it'. she starts blushing and hands me a fucking small piece of material.

"There now you won't have 'do it' nude." I think she's just as much of a perv as I am… I think I'm gonna like this chick. So I change into the napkin material and reveal myself to her.

"What do you think?" I ask her. I really don't feel comfortable in this thing. She doesn't answer she just looks at me with a very weird look on her face. "Uh… you ok?"

She's walking towards me now, slowly, way too slowly. She's right in my personal bubble and she's just looking into my eyes… and then she pokes me in my left titty.

"YOUR IT!" She said as she run towards the quarry and jumps in. So naturally I jump in after her.


End file.
